


1 Galleon a Kiss

by leehiro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, basically just fluf, hyunjin is jealous, it's all pg tho ofc, seungmin gets lots of platonic kisses, sorry woojin and jeongin, they're not even mentioned and that's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehiro/pseuds/leehiro
Summary: When Han Jisung's dream broom, the Nimbus 3000, is on a 20% discount, the popular Gryffindor seeker begs Ravenclaw Kim Seungmin to help him earn 5 Galleons in a week. Their plan: have Seungmin make a kissing booth, 1 galleon for a kiss.





	1 Galleon a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i really love writing hogwarts aus okay

Seungmin liked to consider himself a smart person. Coming from a long line of Ravenclaws (and being one himself), the young wizard had a reputation to uphold, which wasn’t really that hard since he was very fond of books and had a habit of reading through the ones assigned for his school year during the summer vacations. Seungmin was book-smart. As for life-smart…  
It wasn’t his fault. Not really. He just had some very annoying friends, like the dumb Gryffindor Han Jisung. Jisung was a very popular seeker and was always a main player on Chan’s team, but his broom had been kind of crazy the past few games and had landed him into the hospital with broken bones several times. Seungmin joked about it a lot, but he was becoming concerned over his friend’s well-being.  
As soon as Jisung was cleared to leave the hospital wing, the two of them, accompanied by Felix and Hyunjin, their same-age friends, made their way to Diagon Alley. Felix was, in Seungmin’s opinion, the least Slytherin-like Slytherin he’d ever met. The Australian boy went out of his way to be kind to others and was so innocent Seungmin thought he was a Hufflepuff when they first met, only later noticing the green and silver of his tie. As for Hyunjin, he was definitely a Slytherin, no doubt about it. It was hard not to notice his confidence, and many people mistook it for arrogance. Hyunjin had a handsome face, he smirked like he meant it and kept his real smiles for his friends. He wasn’t mean, but he liked to tease, and yet no one knew how much he complimented Seungmin on his grades, or how he would always ask him for help in Potions and moan about how he wasn’t as brainy as him. Hwang Hyunjin looked like a regular Slytherin to anyone who crossed paths with him in the hall, and yet he was a completely different person when with his friends, which Seungmin somehow found adorable. He thought Hyunjin was adorable, and that’s about as much as he’s let himself admit so far.  
The four of them were going to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Jisung’s 6th successful recovery of that month, when the seeker froze in front of The Broom Shop, falling behind. With a sigh, Seungmin walked towards him, leaving a clueless Hyunjin and Felix in the middle of the crowded Diagon Alley.  
“Jisung, come on. If we leave those two alone for too long, they’ll get themselves lost.” The Ravenclaw placed a hand on his friend’s shoulders.  
“But Seungmin!” The Gryffindor turned to him with an exaggerated pout, making Seungmin cringe. “Look at this!” The seeker carried on, pointing at the shop window. There stood, in all of its glory, the newest Nimbus 3000. The Ravenclaw didn’t even dare look at the price tag, but it didn’t matter. Jisung had been raving about it ever since Chan had gotten one for Christmas, and by now Seungmin knew all of the brooms specifications by heart.  
“I know Jisung, but it’s too expensive. Didn’t you say you were saving money for it?”  
“That’s not the point, Seungmin! Look at the tag!” The wizard did as he was told, and his eyes widened. “There’s a 20% discount for the next week! I’m only 5 galleons short!” The seeker made a little dance right there on the street, making his two friends approach them.  
“What’s that ugly dance for?” Hyunjin teased.  
“Jisung’s dream broom is on a 20% discount this week.” Seungmin answered nonchalantly, pointing at the shop window.  
“The Nimbus 3000?” Felix exclaimed, running to the window with Hyunjin. Seungmin rolled his eyes, he’d forgotten the two of them were also Quidditch players. “Jisung, how much do you need to get it?”  
“5 galleons, Felix, 5! I’m so close!” The Gryffindor wailed.  
“5 galleons… You can’t get that much in a week.” Hyunjin commented, crossing his arms. “Come on Jisung, we need to get to the Cauldron or we won’t find a table.” He pressed.  
“I’m not so sure about that.” Felix said, successfully capturing Jisung’s attention. “I heard some people in our Common Room talking about Seungmin.” He side-eyed Hyunjin, who groaned.  
“Felix, we’re not selling out Seungmin!”  
“Sell out? What do you mean?”  
“Well… Some people were talking about how Seungmin is really cute and would make a really good boyfriend.” Hyunjin hid his face in his hands as Seungmin’s face grew hotter. People actually said those things about him? He didn’t think he stood out much, even though his friends are pretty known at school, mostly through Quidditch, he didn’t really like attention.  
“What does this have to do with the Nimbus?” He managed to mumble embarrassedly.  
“They didn’t stop there!” Felix announced with a smirk. He takes it back: Felix is definitely a Slytherin. “I remember at least one person saying they wouldn’t mind paying to get a kiss from you.” He continued, his smirk growing.  
“I’m not going to kiss a bunch of strangers, Felix.” The Ravenclaw deadpanned.  
“It wouldn’t be a bunch. One galleon a kiss, five kisses in total.” Jisung reasoned, puppy eyes beginning to appear. Seungmin looked away, but it was too late. Jisung’s pout was etched onto his mind like a spell, forcing him to agree to his demands.  
“Fine.” He sighed. “But not on the lips.” He glared at Felix as the Slytherin crossed his arms, smirk still intact. A cheery Jisung danced in place as he tried to pry Hyunjin’s hands from his face. Seungmin turned around, finally heading to the Cauldron, missing the way Felix and Jisung teased Hyunjin with knowing smirks. “Oh, and Jisung?”  
“What is it, my favourite Ravenclaw in the whole history of Hogwarts?” Was the cheesy reply. Said Ravenclaw smirked as he uttered his next words nonchalantly.  
“I’m feeling very hungry right now. You’re paying.”  
________________________

“Come get the kiss of your dreams! You can kiss Kim Seungmin for a galleon!” A deep voice hollered in the Great Hall, startling the students.  
“You’re doing great, Felix! Thank you for helping us out!” Jisung grinned at his friend, who threw him a thumbs up and smirked at Seungmin, who was standing between them, behind their makeshift booth, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Hyunjin was standing next to them, although some steps away, as if saying ‘I had no part in this’.  
“We’ve been here for ten minutes, Jisung. No one’s going to waste a galleon on a kiss.” The Ravenclaw groaned as group of students giggled at him.  
“That’s not true, Minnie. Look! Chan hyung is coming!” The Slytherin exclaimed as their Gryffindor friend waved at them. Chan was a bit older than the three of them, and they saw him more as an older brother. Seungmin smiled expectantly, maybe he’d be rescued now.  
“Felix, I could hear you from the Potions room! What are you doing to poor Seungmin?”  
“It’s nothing weird, hyung! Seungminnie kindly agreed to help Jisung buy the Nimbus 3000! You know how his broom has been acting weird lately, and there’s a 20% discount on the Nimbus this week! He’s only 5 galleons short!” Chan’s polite smile grew more excitedly as Felix talked, and the glint in his eyes as he turned to Seungmin made him abandon all hope. Chan wouldn’t help him.  
“You’re a great friend, Seungminnie! As captain of Jisung’s team, I also want to help!” The older announced proudly as he slammed a coin into the booth. Seungmin looked at it in horror.  
“Hyung, what are you doing?” Hyunjin quipped, throwing Chan an annoyed look, which the Gryffindor ignored.  
“Why, Hyunjinnie, I’m helping a friend in need! You should do the same, unless you’re scared Jisung will be better than you with his new broom.” He teased. The Slytherin crossed his arms, not wanting to look affected by the other’s words. Chan turned to Seungmin, who was still looking at the coin as if expecting it to jump at him.  
“So, Seungminnie, where should I kiss you?” His question startled the Ravenclaw, who finally turned away from the coin. He tried to look nonchalant as he shrugged, but his red ears betrayed him. After some pondering, the captain decided on paying two galleons and kissing both of Seungmin’s cheeks, swayed by a smiling Felix and a pleading Jisung. Hyunjin glared, his ears almost as red as Seungmin’s but due to anger. He hated how their friends were treating him, like a prize waiting to be won, even though Seungmin had agreed to it. He hated how he was being forced to do this because of his friendship with Jisung, and how Hyunjin himself was being forced to watch. Not that he had any problems with it, no, Seungmin is his own person and it’s not like he’s his boyfriend or-  
“Hyunjin? Earth to Hyunjin!” A small slap to his cheek interrupted the Slytherin’s thoughts, as he looked at Jisung graciously thanking a smiling Chan and a full-on blushing Seungmin behind them. He wondered it Seungmin would ever act like that if he was the one kissing him. “Hyunjin if you don’t wake up right now Seungmin will be the one slapping you.” A shake to his shoulders and the Slytherin was back to reality, rubbing at his eye.  
“Sorry, I’m a bit tired.” He answered, faking a yawn.  
“Anyways, we’re three galleons short!” Jisung announced while proudly holding the two coins in his hand. “Who will be the next victim?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes as Seungmin gulped nervously. This better end soon.  
________________________

“Look, I see Minho hyung!” Felix shouted as he saw the Hufflepuff walking towards them. Seungmin always thought their older friend was a bit too cheeky to belong in Hufflepuff, but his kindness was through the roof and the Ravenclaw was hoping he’d finally free him from this misery.  
“Minho hyung, please help us!” Jisung pleaded once again as Seungmin gulped. Just three more people, and this nightmare would be over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hyunjin smiling encouragingly at him, although it looked more like a grimace.  
“Jisung, what are you up to this time?” Minho asked with a smile. Hyunjin smirked as he saw Jisung blushing, clearing his throat to speak. He wouldn’t let his crush pay for a kiss.  
“We’re selling kisses! For one galleon you can kiss Seungmin anywhere you want!”  
“Not anywhere! And not on the lips!” the Ravenclaw yelled in outrage as Minho laughed.  
“What’s this for though?”  
“Jisung wants to buy the Nimbus 3000, and he’s 5 galleons left. Actually, Chan hyung payed 2 so we’re only short of 3!” Felix explained as he tugged on Jisung’s robe excitedly.  
“And you agreed to this?” The Hufflepuff asked incredulously, pointing at Seungmin. The boy nodded, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “And you allowed this to happen?!” He then pointed at Hyunjin, who crossed his arms and glared.  
“It wasn’t my choice to make.” He grumbled sulkily. Minho smirked.  
“Alright, I’m in.” He announced as he rummaged though his uniform, looking for his pouch. He then took out a galleon and placed in on the youngers’ booth. Felix quickly took the coin before Jisung could stop him and gestured to Seungmin with a smirk.  
Seungmin had always been good at reading people. Jisung’s crush was nowhere near subtle, but Minho’s feelings were always hard to read despite him being a cheery Hufflepuff most of the time, but the Ravenclaw knew for certain the two idiots liked each other. For that reason, he didn’t offer any resistance as the older got closer and, instead of aiming at his face, pecked him lightly on the neck. It was all very quick, but the Hufflepuff let himself stay in place for a few seconds, as if simulating a longer kiss. Seungmin knew Jisung was watching, trying to look unbothered, but as Minho pulled back and the Ravenclaw turned to look at his friends, his sight was immediately drawn to Hyunjin. The boy was visibly red, eyes hard and expressionless, but his hands were clenched in fists at his sides, trying not to tremble. Before Seungmin could try to calm him down, Jisung thanked Minho shakily and Felix let out an excited yell.  
“Two more to go!” The Slytherin smirked as their Gryffindor friend smiled weakly. Jisung hadn’t liked that kiss, but this was all his doing so Seungmin wasn’t going to pity him. At least not too much.  
________________________

“Hey Felix, I see Changbin hyung!” Jisung teased with a smirk, and Seungmin knew he was done for. He was going to make the other Ravenclaw kiss him just to spite Felix. Hyunjin wasn’t even looking at him anymore, too preoccupied with the floor to take notice of what was happening.  
“Binnie hyung!” Felix shouted, pouting when said Ravenclaw pretended to turn on his heel and leave. “Come here and help us!” Jisung shrieked. With a sigh, the older made his way to the younger boys.  
“What are you brats doing now?” he grumbled, eyes avoiding Felix’s sunshine smile. Fortunately for Seungmin, Jisung’s plan had a flaw: he didn’t know the two of them were dating already. They hadn’t told anybody yet, so it was probably recent, but Seungmin noticed how they held hands when they thought no one was watching, how their eyes met and didn’t immediately turn away, and even how Felix’s smiles were more confident and how Changbin seemed to complain less about the younger following him around. However, unfortunately for him, this meant that Felix probably wouldn’t mind it if Changbin kissed him platonically, so he was getting kissed either way.  
“We need two galleons so Jisung can buy the Nimbus 3000.” Felix explained. “So Seungmin agreed to let people kiss him! Chan hyung and Minho hyung gave us 3 coins already!” Changbin hummed in acknowledgment as he listened to the Slytherin.  
“Let me guess, Chan payed for two kisses.” The Ravenclaw chuckled at Felix’s surprised face. “Of course he would, his parent instincts are through the roof, and it’s not everyday he gets to smother Seungminnie with his love.” He teased, glancing at his housemate’s embarrassed expression. “Alright, I should be a good hyung and contribute to this.” He decided as he placed a coin directly in Felix’s hands. “Come here, Minnie!” Seungmin leisurely walked to his hyung, a small smile on his face. While Changbin came off as mean and usually kept to himself, his friends knew he was in fact very caring and comfortable to be around, and the two of them had a close bond as housemates. His smile grew as the older placed a small kiss on his forehead, quickly retreating as Felix and Jisung cooed, and they both laughed it off.  
“Thank you for helping, hyung.” Seungmin said as Changbin ruffled his hair in return.  
“Alright, only one more person and we’re-”  
“That’s enough!” Jisung stopped talking as Hyunjin let out an angry scream. If the Slytherin had been bothered by the other awkward kisses, Seungmin’s more intimate one with Changbin had been the final drop. The taller boy walked up to the front of their booth and took out his pouch, emptying it on the wooden table.  
“Hyunjin?” Seungmin managed to say, still shocked by his friend’s behaviour.  
“This,” The other began, staring determinedly into the Ravenclaw’s eyes, a deep flush throughout his face. “is for your next kiss, the one after that and all the other kisses you’ll ever get.”  
“Hyun-”  
“So don’t let anyone else kiss you if you don’t want to, never.” Felix and Jisung were nowhere to be seen, although the two boys could hear some hushed whispers close to them. Seungmin was speechless, and Hyunjin’s expression immediately shifted to regret, words of apology tumbling out of his mouth. When the Ravenclaw came back to his senses, his friend, or better yet, his crush, was staring at him nervously, so he summoned all his courage and spoke.  
“Well, you’re still paying, so you should get your money’s worth of kisses.”  
The Slytherin stood shocked, eyes widened, as Seungmin smiled sweetly at him, taking a hold of his hands and leaning forward. “You don’t mind if I kiss you first, right?” Hyunjin didn’t trust himself to speak, so he shook his head and closed his eyes and met Seungmin halfway, their lips touching briefly but sweetly, the first kiss of their dreams. They parted ways, hands still joined together, and smiled at each other.  
“We’re so dumb.” The Ravenclaw began with a laugh. Hyunjin joined, laughing in relief and happiness.  
“Yeah, we are. I’m sorry you had to get all those kisses before I realised it.” Seungmin smiled and shook his head.  
“It’s fine, plus I think they actually planned this.” At this, the two looked over to the end of the hall, where their two friends, along with Chan, Minho and Changbin, were whispering and watching in wonder as Felix brought out a muggle cell phone and took pictures. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and looked back at Seungmin, the smile never leaving his face.  
“Hey you,” He called for the Ravenclaw’s attention. “Wanna go get a drink at the Cauldron on the weekend?” At the other’s nod, his smile grew impossibly larger.  
“It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
